


소나기 — A collection of MinHyunBin stories

by minhyunbin



Category: JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunbin/pseuds/minhyunbin
Summary: 소나기. (Sonagi. Downpour)소중한. 나의. 기억. ( Treasured pieces of. My. Memory.)These are little moments in life, of words exchanged over a warm mug of coffee; of mutual understanding through acknowledging smiles; of intertwined fingers hidden under the table and soft whispers late into the night. They are jigsaw pieces of a larger picture, falling into place one by one like droplets of rain leaving abstract marks on the window planes. Connect the dots like how droplets will slipping from one spot to another on the window planes.They're connected and yet they're not, stories running in parallel with one another and yet converging at some points.This, is a collection of stories to be read on a rainy day, each chapter is a new story that could be read as a standalone, or together for a fuller picture.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> There is no true ending to this collection, and no one beginning. Everything starts and ends within a page; chapters may span from one to dozen to hundred with no set number in mind. I write depending on how inspired I am at the moment. Regardless, I hope you enjoy your stay. Sit back, unwind, and leave a comment. — yours sincerely, Sonagi♡

 

_Spring. Summer. Autumn. Winter._

Four seasons of passing time slipping through fingers;   
they turn days into months, and months, into a year. 

The warmth of the sun on his skin,  
to the chill of the breeze brushing his face;  
The gentle graze of the falling petals,  
to the harsh pellet of a heavy downpour.

The first time their eyes met,  
the first time their lips touched,  
everything in between and beyond...

This, is where their stories unfold.


	2. 소. 나. 기

"Hyung, what am I to you?"

Hyunbin's abrupt question broke the silence in the air. Minhyun didn't even flinch at lack of subtlety from the younger. It's something he learned quickly when they first met, and now, something he's accustomed to. Fox-like eyes remained peeled to the television screen, remote control in one hand as he blinked slowly. The muted conversations on the TV was blocked out by the distraction that is Kwon Hyunbin, who managed to lay his head on his lap with his legs hanging out of the arm-rest thanks to his tall physique. 

"Hyung~! What am I to you?"

The question was repeated with a brighter tone, like an alarm that aim to break him out of his reverie. The singer could feel the gaze from under his chin before he finally tilted downwards, eyes observing the excitable look from the model. There's something about those eyes that reminded Minhyun of a puppy, always eager, always _expecting_. Fingers toyed with the reddish locks ( it no longer surprises him when Hyunbin returns home with a new vibrant color these days, so much so that he stopped enquiring it ) before he shrugged; Minhyun found himself cracking the slightest hint of a smile as he tilted his head as he watched Hyunbin squint ever so slightly in displeasure, full lips jutting into a full-blown pout.

It's adorable, the elder thought, even if the only indication of that was a wider tug of his lips and a softer gaze. The raven hummed lightly as Hyunbin waited, shifting to find a more comfortable position. Minhyun pulled away in attempt to read the news flashing by on television, but his mind was occupied, fingers busy soothing out the ends of Hyunbin's red locks. The younger found his eyes fluttering to a close in his comfort zone before he startled to keep them wide open, but before he could go at it again, whine lingering on the tip of his tongue because Minhyun was good at it - at fleeting around his questions and letting them fade away like the passing wind - the raven spoke up.

"소나기."

Three letters, one word. The model blinked, and Minhyun found himself holding back a quiet chuckle, eyes curling into cresents at the other's confusion.

"...Rain shower? Really? Ah, hyung! Why?! Not the sun, not a star, but a downpour? Waah, why?!"

Minhyun listened to the outburst without batting an eye, amusement crinkling in his own orbs as Hyunbin got more dramatic with each line. The younger struggled to get up, head raising from his lap, and Minhyun just pressed his palm right smack into the middle of his forehead to push him back into the original position. Hyunbin gave a look of disbelief, like a boy refused from his toy because it was the answer he's not expecting. 

"Why though? Ah, hyung! At least explain....ack-"

He can't help but pinch his cheeks and Hyunbin stilled, a firm pout forming. 

Enough teasing. Minhyun squeezed his shoulders before reaching down to hold his hands; he didn't have to look to know that Hyunbin's doing it again, cropped nails scratching at the area around his nails, a bad habit the model had as a distraction mechanic, and a stress indicator. At work, he's a talented, rising model with tons of followers, someoen with cameras following his move in public and on the runway. But here, at home...he's none of that.

Here, he's just _Kwon Hyunbin_.

A boy who seeked validation even through the silliest questions. A boy who has a soft, sensitive side not captured on the lens, a boy who was worried about other people's expectations.

The raven tugged at his hand to inspect the damage briefly, flats of his thumb running along the edges of the nail before he flipped it, turning Hyunbin's palm towards him. He made no mention of the peeling skin and the red rawness, but his movements were gentle, _affectionate._  

"Just because," Minhyun spoke up again as he flatten the curled fingers like a piece of paper, and with his finger as a pen he wrote the invisible words on Hyunbin's palm, spelling his thoughts out as he whispered the three letter slowly, softly. 

"소."  _중한_  
"나."  _의_  
"기."  _억_

_A treasured piece of my memory._

* * *

a/n: [cross-posted](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1249937/1/).


	3. cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunbin looks back on the similarities of a cat to his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating warning: M+ for mature audiences. suggestions of intimate sexual relationship.

_"Hyunbin-ssi, are you a cat person or a dog person? It seems like you prefer the former."_

Coffee machines whirring in the background, the aroma of steamed milk filled the air with the spicy tang of warm cinnamon melts. Hyunbin curlled his fingers around his mug of hot chocolate; the large cup looked compact in comparison to his hands, he thought, resisting the urge to rap against the porcelain surface. Another mid-noon schedule, another interview to get through. The model was never used to this, to answering a list of questions one by one, to have his words recorded down on paper and pen. It's stressful for him, way more stressful than photoshoots and runways and meeting fans. Sometimes he wonder if he could have said something wrong and everything falls like dominoes.

Even if he could socialize without much problems, doing interviews on a more serious note remained to be an unnerving experience.

But the topic of cats caught his attention, enough for him to draw away from the brown liquid as he locked eyes with the journalist. Long hair, tied in a neat ponytail, thick frames adorning her chubby face, she held an air of an independent working class. The sharpness of her red lips to pale face etched into a professional smile, one that showed her experience over the years from interviewing countless others, the sort that aimed to ease someone's tensions and get them to _talk_. Hyunbin tugged his lips into a long firm smile, eyes softening and shoulders easing. Cats. He can talk about cats.

"...Yes, that's right. I like cats. I think they're elegant. And pretty."

Cats.

His eyes faltered away from the face back onto his mug for a moment, but his smile drew wider, teeth showing albeit just slightly.

_Cats._

_He_ reminded Hyunbin of one. Long yet round eyes, a mix of trendy fox-like features and that of a feline. They shine like a polished gem whenever he's focused on something, like reading the latest messages from his fancafe or the latest poem from his favourite author; they glow with childlike excitement, muted but there, whenever he returns home with food or the food delivery arrived. And yet when he sings - Hyunbin loved everything about Minhyun's voice but his eyes, those beautiful eyes - he could never get sick of watching how his lids flutter to the soft melody, how the layer of haze and daze drew a mild curtain over the usually bright pupils.

Even the way he slept, with knees slightly drawn upwards as he laid on his side, long arms in front of him, painted a perfect picture of a snoozing feline. Minhyun often go to bed later than him and woke up earlier; and it's in the rare afternoons as the elder took a nap, or nights where he returned home from a late fashion party, that he got to see his lover in his most defenseless state. Hyunbin liked watching him sleep, chest rising and falling in an even rhythm as those eyes drew a long slit, pretty features evident even in the dim of the moonlight from drawn curtains. 

( Minhyun used to sleep on his back but many things have changed, just like how he's used to wrapping his arms around the other's waist to fall asleep, to feel the warmth from close proximity to feel secured. To be able to press his lips against the back of his pale neck while at it and watch as Minhyun's ears turn pink, like the insides of a cat's sensitive ears. Their new positions was a result of new habits, new routines; a series of trials and error before everything _fits_ , like a jigsaw puzzle of a larger picture. )

The similarities didn't just end there.

Hyunbin can recall the way Minhyun arched his back whenever he trailed a finger down the dip of his bare back. the soft gasps akin to mewls. Minhyun doesn't like it when his hand skirt across his toned midriff, stomach clenching in response and face flushed with embarrassment. _He's sensitive there (_ as he was many places else ), the elder would complain, and Hyunbin would pepper tiny kisses along the crane of his neck up his adam apple, coaxing in apology. He loved the way Minhyun closed his eyes as his lips tracked along the sharp jawline, like a satisfied kitten being pampered with light rubs under its chin. 

( He especially loved the way Minhyun's lips pulled into a smile too, it's cute and sexy _and_ attractive all the same, and he could hear his heart shuddering with the tug of his lips. )

And when Minhyun's upset, his claws appear; long almond-shaped eyes narrowing dangerously as his lips pursed into a fine line. Brows knitting together as the corners of his mouth took a dip, his anger seeth silently as he busied himself with something else, like cleaning. Agressive cleaning. Plates and bowls removed from the rack as the elder get to work, watching the clean utensils amid loud splashes of water. Sometimes he would be wiping his dresser table for no apparent reason, or re-arranging the neat stack of books on their shared bookshelfs, from A to Z into Z to A. It's then did he knew something's wrong ( or he's done something wrong, like throwing his socks into the corner of the bed by accident, _again_ ). When his backhugs were refused by the nudge of an elbow, his call of ' _Minhyunnie hyung_ ' ignored with a squint of his eyes and the offers of a kiss reprociated with a harsh shove to the shoulders.

Then there were the rare moments, where Minhyun drops his head onto his shoulder or lay on his lap for a change. Those were the lazy days, or so Hyunbin called them, days where rain pattered lightly against the windows and cast a dim shadow despite the clock striking two in the afternoon. The raven would sprawl himself across the couch and close his eyes for a mid-day nap; sometimes he'd grab a small pillow to make himself comfortable besides the taller boy, his hand on Hyunbin's knee and Hyunbin's arm around his shoulders. The two males with towering height fitting tightly together, as if being forced into a room too small for actual comfort. It reminds the model of a cat slipping into the cracks on a bookshelf, stretching its torso across the spines of the books and any remaining space available, except that he's the bookcase and Minhyun, the feline.

 _It's cute_ , he thought. But then again, everything about Minhyun was adorable to him.

 _"Someone said I look like a desert fox,"_ Minhyun had announced out of the blue one day, Hyunbin's head on his lap as he scrolled his mobile. The younger lover had pouted in resistance, long eyes squinting into straight lines, enough to elicit a laugh from the other. _"They added a photo. I think it's pretty true, don't you think? It's trendy too."_

"No...I think hyungie's like a cat."  
_"Cat?"_  
"A giant, pretty cat."  
_"Is that so? I thought Hyunbin looks like a cat more. Ah, not a cat - a kitty."_

Fingers treaded his hard and the model closed his eyes comfortably under the soothing caress of his soft locks; there's a murmur of denial - something along the lines that he's a grown, dependable man! - but all's forgotten when he opened his eyes to the feeling of his hand being raised. Intertwined digits lifting his hand to Minhyun's kiss, bright eyes shining like gems back at him, for they shone with amusement and adoration.

_"You also mentioned that your ideal-type is someone with cat-like features previously, right, Hyunbin-ssi? Has it changed recently? I think that's what our readers like to know the most."_

The model blinked, raising the cup to his lips as he averted his gaze just a bit, cheekbones rose as a hint of a smile. 

"Ah...yes."

Hyunbin blinked at the lady, only now noting the sharp wink of her eyeliner not-so-subtly hidden by her glassed. There were occasionally days where Minhyun would return home with eyeliner adorning his orbs not able to cleanse his face in the waiting rooms due to a rushed and late schedule. They cover the gentle gaze the model's used to seeing, but they paint his feline features beautifully, lavishly, like a cat of royalty. Pupils clear as black glass, he could get lost staring at them, lost in the depths of Minhyun's eyes and unspoken words. Sometimes he wondered if he stared hard enough, would they turn into slits, like these creatures of the shadows? Pretty, but a little intimidating, like the elder's a predator and him the prey.

( He sort of was, always caught in the traps of Minhyun's palms, caught in his gaze and soft vocals. _A willing prey_. )

The tall male cocked his head to the side, humming his words as he shifted in his seat. He himself remembered his answer from a long time ago, in a brief interview with a magazine. There was a pause lingering in the air, waiting for him to continue. So he did.

"I do prefer cat-like features. And lately, a bit of a desert fox in the mix maybe? It's... _trendy_."

The confusion from the journalist was expecting, and he brushed it off with a soft laugh even as a pink tint rose to his cheeks, shoulders shrugging once to indicate no further elaboration.

For this was a secret meant only for one person to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hello everyone, sonagi here! i'm currently looking for keywords to help inspire some of my future writings, so if you have any themes that you would like to see, please do drop a note in the comments. i can't promise i'd write everything and i do have a few more key words on my list to plough through first, but i would love to hear more! ♡ sng


	4. voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone have a little something they need to help them fall asleep. A plushie, a blanket, a favourite book to read. For Minhyun, its hearing his lover's voice.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The silence in the air was almost suffocating if not the the graze of the wind from the air-conditioner and the gentle patter of the rain rapping against the window. Minhyun pulled the covers over him, body curled as he lay alone on the large king-sized bed. In the past he would have spread himself from corner to corner on the luxury of a large bed, but now he's accustomed to his new position on his sides, knees slightly tucked towards his chest, one arm under his pillow. 

When you live with someone else, you learn to accommodate; new habits form while old ones break, and the singer already lost count of how many new ones he's had.

He sighed, gasp of air wavering for a moment before he took a deep breath. There's a lingering, comforting scent on them that he found himself fall, a familiarity he could no longer kick and a blanket of security in late nights like these. Minhyun shifted again, sheets rustling as the giant figure of over six feet rolled and flatten himself along the sheets before curling on the other side. Then, giving up, the raven forced open on tired lid to check the time. The image of the digits on the clock stilled as his orbs focused, and another long drag of air left his lips. 

It's close to 4am, and he hadn't had one wink of sleep since climbing into bed few hours earlier.

In the dark with eyes shut, he blindly reached for the plushie Hyunbin had placed on his side of the bed, telling Minhyun that he's 'willing to lend him Mr skitty for the night~' earlier that day. He recalled laughing in return, telling the model not to be silly and just go for his fashion party, wherever that was. (They had a mutual , unspoken agreement to respect each other's social circles and career. Compromises and promises, two little things that build a relationship of trust in the long run. Minhyun never enquired about what Hyunbin does at the exclusive parties unless he was sharing the stories over breakfast; likewise Hyunbin doesn't push for answers when the raven wanted to to be left alone, locking himself up in the study for a day or so to craft his lyrics.)

But now, he was rubbing his face into the flat Skitty plushie, feeling the soft beans shift as he hugged it tightly. It smelled like Hyunbin, he noted, with a hint of sunshine having been baked by the window place for a couple hours that day, though it did little to help him fall asleep. Lips jutted out into a soft, annoyed pout, Minhyun can't help but pinch the soft toy the way he imaged doing it to its owner for making him like this. 

Hugging plushies was Hyunbin's coping mechanism when they're apart, him away for his overseas concerts or schedules or Hyunbin for his modeling gigs. The model would almost always pack a toy of some sorts, something flat, malleable and huggable into his luggage just so that he could plant his face into it after a day's of work, a piece of home to give him a piece of mind to fall asleep soon after. 

_"Minhyunnie hyung, hold this."_  
"...? Why?"  
 _"Hug it tight. Tightly."_  
"...like this? Why?"

Random statement followed by a Skitty plushie pushed towards him, Minhyun had calmly took the toy in his arms, squishing it hard at the request. Amusement twinkled in his eyes, dancing with confusion at Hyunbin's determined, knitted brows just watching him. The singer watched as his lover burst out in a sequence of short quiet laugh when receiving the cotton soft toy back, patting it at the edges to make it less deformed once again.

_"Hehe...It smells like hyungie now."_

Minhyun had laughed even harder after that, slapping the younger's shoulder at the comment. His ears had tinted red while he watched the giant squatted on the floor, curling up to put the plushie inside his luggage bag carefully, buckling the straps of the bag like how one would a child to their baby seat in the car. Since then Minhyun always spared a minute of his time to spray his favorite cologne onto Hyunbin's favorite stuffed plushie at the moment - they ranged from Skitties to Ugly Dolls, random gifts his fans had gave to him that the boy cherished - and tuck the toy neatly back into the luggage. 

_A piece of home._

For the elder, however, his piece of home was not the plushie in his arms right now. His 'piece of home' wasn't even a tangible object; it's not a shirt or the couple keychain Hyunbin had gifted him on their anniversary, it's not the first book Hyunbin had bought for him that he came to love every page of. Minhyun sighed, throwing the blankets over his face as he rolled back to his original position, facing away from the windows and ceasing rain against the glass. 

His piece of home was _his_ voice, a soft whisper of 'good night' and an appreciative hum of a ballad track in his bass voice. Minhyun sang for a living, made the stage a key part of his life, but it was Hyunbin's voice that he could listen to on a loop, be it his rambles to his sincere singing, his daily greetings or random outbursts of compliments. And perhaps it was the musically inclined person within him that Minhyun needed to hear him every other day, to feel the sense of security and coziness from the richness of Hyunbin's words that translated into a blanket of comforting music notes, ringing in his ears.

Every night, without fail, Minhyun would be lulled to sleep with his lover's voice. Even when they're apart, Minhyun seeked the chance for a phone call up in his hotel room, or the voice message in their private Kakao chatroom. 

( Once, Hyunbin recorded fourteen messages on his phone as a surprise during his Europe tour, one good night message each day counting down to his return in Korea. Minhyun never did tell him that he listened to all fourteen in a single night, looping it like a lullaby ringtone with earphones plugged in, and continued the same for the whole tour. ' _Just in case I couldn't wake up early enough to call you, hyung,_ ' he said, but he did anyway, because Kwon Hyunbin's an idiot, but his own idiot. )

And now, just thinking about it, makes him miss Hyunbin so, so much.

It's insane, he chided himself, how many changes the younger had caused in his life. It's almost like Kwon Hyunbin had barged into his life and stayed put ever since. They were apart for just eight hours and he's there, laying in their shared bed and hugging the model's plushie, driven mad not being able to fall asleep. 

All because Hyunbin didn't whisper a good night before he left, and because there wasn't a phone call of ' _sleep well, hyung. I miss you, love you_.'

( It's way too late and his mind, way too awake. Even if he can imagine the younger's voice in his head, it's not enough, not quite enough. )

He could have called but he didn't want to be the party-pooper, didn't want to be the oddly clingy one when he usually wasn't. Parties like these were important for a model to socialize, grow contacts, and in Minhyun's definition, part of work. For that alone, he shook his head of such juvenile thoughts and flipped into a new position again. 

The melodic bell rang as the main door to their apartment opened. Minhyun let his eyes flutter to a close once more. The door didn't slam to a close like usual, the clumsy giant of a lover tends to overlook his simple push and shove of the poor door on most days; a light smile tugged on his lips at the imagery of Hyunbin making a conscious effort to close the door gently, tall physique slouching as his long fingers held onto the door handle with a death grip in case it slammed down hard. It was a success, the laying figure decided, because the click of the door was so light he could not hear through the closed door of the master bedroom. The loud steps - wide strides, because Hyunbin always crossed large distances with a simple stride, only slowing down when walking beside him - brought him to the door, and he sinked further into the sheets, feigning sleep.

There was a dip on the mattress at the added weight, a brief whiff of cigarettes and alcohol filling his nose, underlying the peppermint sweets the model liked to munch on cover the scents Minhyun shown general distaste for. Long arm wrapped around his waist, buttons of the younger's blazer suit pressed against the thin fabric of his tee. He could hear him, the breathing at the back of his neck followed by the press of his plush lips. The elder shudder involuntarily, and he could feel - imagine - the etch of his lips into a smile against cold skin.

_"Sorry, hyung, did I wake you up?"_  
"...i said to wash up before you climb onto the bed last time didn't I..."

His ears burn red for getting caught feigning asleep, embarrassment briefly hidden by the shadows of the cloudy skies and the darkness of the room; Hyunbin knew however, he always does. Somehow, _somehow_ , over the course of weeks and months of living together, he knew every little new habit the singer acquired. Minhyun scrunched his nose, face burrowing into the plushie in his arms as he felt a light kiss on the tips of his ears.

_"Mmm, I know. I just want to wish you good night first, hyungie~good night. Dream of me, okay~? Love you..."_

There was a slur in his words, obvious influence of alcohol consumption, yet sober enough of semi-coherent thoughts. The words held an optimistic tone with a sense of amusement and childlike qualities, but it was all that he needed. Everything, that he needed to hear, a warm blanket to quench his many thoughts. The weight was lifted from the bed after another kiss to his earlobe and then he was gone, heavy footsteps carrying the taller male to the bathroom.

Minhyun stayed awake just enough to hear the bathroom clicking shut the sounds of running water, but his consciousness drifted, thumping heart calmed and he finally, _finally_ , fell into deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: With the upcoming episode and Hyunbin at risk, I know this ship probably would only become more and more obscure...however, I will still be writing fanfics on them with this account, and I hope everyone can still support them both in their individual career paths even if they don't debut together in the future.^^ ♡ sng


	5. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare morning where Hyunbin wakes before Minhyun does. A lazy morning. A different morning.

Mornings were usually rushed hours of showers running and doors clicking to a shut, first the bathroom and then the closet, the shoe cabinet and finally the apartment door. Hyunbin wakes up to serene silence an hour or two after Minhyun's morning fury, having to hurry for his training or tv schedule, birdnest hair sticking in all sort of angles as he ruffled them up even more. For the last few years they've lived together, the model had gotten accustommed to hearing the four clicks, so much so that the imagery of a disoriented Minhyun struggling to get into his hoodie came to mind just from hearing the sounds of heavy padded feet shuffling along the wooden lacquered floor. 

Sometimes he'd wake up just enough to pull himself into a seated position, long arms beckoning at his lover for a lazy morning kiss, and Minhyun complied as he always would. Fingers running through the model's messy locks before pressing his lips onto the younger's cheek, the singer would laugh softly as Hyunbin drags him back into bed, arms tightly locked around the slightly shorter frame for a good minute.

'I have to go,' Minhyun would whisper while rubbing the other's cheek with the flats of his thumb, illiciting a murmur of acknowledgement in return, sometimes a puppy-like whine of protest. Still, they'll stay in the position for a while, pressing the pause button on the elder's morning frenzy. When Hyunbin comes to again, eyes fluttering open to the soft hums of the running air conditioner, his lover would be gone as a plushie replaced the space in between his arms, a faded scent of the singer's favourite deodorant lingering in the air. 

But not today. Today was different.

Hyunbin woke up to the afternoon sun grazing his skin, warming the room up through the opened windows. The curtains danced gently to the breeze, rising and falling like a dancer taking even breaths of air in between routines. The taller male struggled to keep his eyes open, rubbing them with his hands as he shifted. A soft whine from the curled frame besides him stopped him in his actions, and Hyunbin moved even slower than before, coming face to face with his snoozing lover, head resting on his outstretched arm. Pale skin glowed with the sunlight's touch, like a canvas with hints of colors painted on them. They covered not the weariness as worn on the dark eye circles, the pockets under his eyes puffy and bloated from the lack of ample rest; speckles of pink from the boy's ears to the knuckles of his hands were now a common sight, rawness as a reflection of the cooling Autumn weather leading to an even colder Winter; there were bruises, purple and green blossoming on his shoulder, and Hyunbin couldn't help but lightly rub the spot with the flats of his fingers. Minhyun had probably walked into a wall, something that sounded very pausible considering his occasionally clumsy nature, but he'd ask when the elder wakes.

There were occasions where Hyunbin woke up before Minhyun, days where he was scheduled for an overseas shoot or rushing somewhere out of Seoul, when traveling on a tight schedule often meant waking up at ungodly hours. But few and far less in between were moments like then, when neither of them were rushed by ticking time and a hollering manager on the other end of the phone. Moments like these were precious, and the raven wanted to frame this very moment like a photograph in his mind. Because besides the tiredness, there was peace; it was shown in the light touches of life on the sleeping figure's cheeks, and that seemingly upwards curl of his lips, it was the even rise and fall of his chest to a humming melody of deep slumber. It's serenity in the room with distant sounds of chattering under the building and the chirps of passing birds, drowned out by the buzz of the roving fan and the little shifts of their tangled limbs under the blanket.

And Hyunbin stared, watching for a while as his thoughts faded to other places and lulled back again whenever Minhyun moved, snuggling closer at times and turning away at others. He took a glance at the clock on their nightstand and noted the time, but he didn't want to wake him up just yet. For the last two weeks or so, Minhyun had been busy with his own solo concert. Day in, day out, Minhyun woke up in the wee hours of the morning and returned only for a quick shower and power nap. It was an important week for him, a rising singer who finally had the opportunity for an Olympic Park stage after years of debut, and Hyunbin himself was there to celebrate the event, the tears and hardwork that crystalized into a memorable stage to remember.

And after the frenzy, was an extended break, and the model respected that. Lightly brushing away the fringe and pulling them back with a gentle ruffle of his hand, Hyunbin leaned down to press a kiss on the bruise on the shoulder, then once more in the center of his forehead. Minhyun shifted, but his long eyes remained shut, lips slightly ajar in the comforts of his dreams. 

He grinned, pulling the blankets up snugly around them as he sink onto the bed, arm slipping around the elder's waist. There was a muted murmur, but other than the singer pressing his face into the nook of his neck, it was silence once more. The younger rubbed his lover's back in languid motions, gently and soothing, as time seemed to slow down in the room.

For now, he'd join him in the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i actually made myself a fanfic twitter to interact with you guys at mhb_sng, so please join me if you'd like! i plan to post updates there and also feel free to send my any prompts, questions about my fics as well. this story took a complete 180-degree turn, but i think it ends up well like this.^^


	6. 275mm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Hyunbin shares the same shoe-size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i just realised i didn't post the full version on the chapter, oh dear. it has now been amended! ♡ sng

_275mm._

Hyunbin noticed it when he visited Minhyun's apartment for the first time, the small rented dorm was neat and tidy considering how it was occupied by a busy, adult male. There were little space in the dorms, from the narrow entry-way to the compact living room with simple amenities, and the model would recall the days they cramped up together on the two-seater sofa, fighting and pushing with their feet for leg space on the cushioned space. Eventually, they'll give up, resting their legs on top of one another, tangled together as they watch the TV droned on, sometimes falling asleep just like that.

Someone had wanted snacks - and in Hyunbin's case, a little bit of beer to go with the supper plans. He had slipped into one of Minhyun's slippers for ease and comfort as the elder was fighting the microwave to heat up some pizza, and noticed how they framed his feet with no more, no less. It's a perfect fit of the most flowery-patterned slippers he's seen in his life ( he would amend that statement in present time, considering how many odder patterns he's seen throughout his career as a runway model ). For some reason he had thought Minhyun's shoe size was smaller, just like how he was surprised by the differences in their hand sizes, with the singer's fingers on the shorter side in comparison. It's still a perfect fit regardless, with Hyunbin covering his hand in a snug hold in their private time together away from prying eyes.

_They have the same shoe-size._

Minhyun noticed it on their third ( _unofficial-turning-into-something-official_ ) date, when they met in the tea cafe in an obscure, artsy neighbourhood in Seoul. It's the time where their relationship started to blossom, all the while weaving in between the states of ' _just friends_ ' and ' _being attracted to_ ', where accidental graze of elbows during their walks spurred an almost instantaneous jump in opposite directions from both parties, before slowly moving close again. It's the stage where they were starting to get acquainted - close - to one another, as a _hyung-dongsaeng_ friendship that always somehow meant to suggest more, with lingering gazes and the upwards curl of their smiles, with the touch of the tips of their shoes when they sat opposite each other.

The model had arrived after an early photo shoot, slipping into the chair quietly as Minhyun worked, papers strewn across the desk. No caffeine from the shared pot of green tea could keep Hyunbin awake, and the lack of conversation only had the younger stifling a yawn every few minutes or so, followed by the singer's soft apology of 'sorry Hyunbin-ah, just give me five more minutes' amid sounds of shuffling papers. Arms folded on the rustic table, the raven could see Hyunbin's head slowly lowering onto them, long eyes fluttering to a shut to the lull of the quiet cafe and slow whirl of the overhead fans. 

He had paused briefly to look up at the other, pen still held between his fingers. He was feeling apologetic for being a horrible date ( well, depending if Hyunbin saw that as a date too ), but even then a smile fought its way onto his lips as he watch Hyunbin napped, freshly dyed brown hair shining under the glow of the late-afternoon sun. Minhyun chewed on the insides of his cheeks, and then licked the corner of his lips in full concentration, trying to push himself just a little bit away from the table without creating too much noise nor moving too much.

And there, in a mildly awkward position where no one would see in the desolate cafe, he took a peek under the table. Their towering heights often made a simple task like seating difficult, lanky legs fighting for space in most places, resulting in accidental ( sometimes, not so accidental ) kicks every other day. They've learned to match up to each other by now, feet pressed against each other either by the tips or the sides. Just like that third date. Minhyun found his smile widening, eyes turning into crescents in the neat and perfectly-aligned feet, Hyunbin's pair on either side of his own. 

_Having the same shoe-size have its pros._

It's evident when they moved into the new place, and their shoe cabinet started to fill up very quickly with their different selection of shoes. From his classic black and white shoe collection to Hyunbin's chic leather shoes and daring studded boots, their cabinets were like a shoes store's display, a range of different styles and colors but all in the same size. They started unboxing their collection by dividing up the cabinets into equal portions, two doors' worth each as they piled in their shoes.

It didn't stay that way for long. The initial ' _hyung, let me borrow this pair for today?_ ' and ' _Hyunbin-ah, do you have a good pair of dress shoes?_ ' turned into silent agreements and mutual understandings, and the shoes started shifting places. Minhyun found himself opening the doors of Hyunbin's supposed side of cabinet in search of his _own_ shoes, and Hyunbin found himself rummaging through Minhyun's shoes for styles he'd occasionally wear, but didn't felt the need to buy. It wasn't a bad thing, considering how they had similar and different tastes, and sharing them only broadens their choice.

( They also enjoyed the secret novelty of wearing something that belonged to the other, like a secret message only each other would know, a hidden token of affection. It's the only thing they could do in public eye, anyway, because they could not even hold hands when anyone else was around them. )

_Then again, having the same shoe-size does have its cons too._

It took a great deal of effort not to plant his face into his palm when he realised his Comme Des Garcons sneakers were gone, especially not after his hands roamed past rows and rows of worn shoes in all sorts of weather. Eyes closing as he let out a long drag of air, Minhyun made his way to the kitchen to wash his hands, silently huffing at his lover for stealing the pair of shoes he had planned to wear. The singer would not classify himself as a fashionista, but he's well-dressed, outfits matched the night before in his mind, pulling together images of shirts and bottoms, mixing and matching as according to his mood.

Fishing the mobile from his back pockets, Minhyun send in a quick Kakao text to his boyfriend, throwing in a huffing emoji all the same. Now, he's got to find the other pair of white sneakers in the messy pile.

⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ hyunbin-ah, did you happen to see my pair of comme des garcons?  
⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ look downwards?  
⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ you're looking at it.

> ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ nope, what comma da garfield?  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ ...ah  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ hehehe.  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ how did you know?

⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ ㅍㅅㅍ  
⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ hmm...make a guess?

The raven should have expected it, given how often Hyunbin's been wearing the white sneakers with a red heart these last few _weeks_. Ever since the first comparison of him surfaced on the net, the model has been subtly joking about the resemblance through the weeks, and his subtle was not nearly as subtle enough to be overlooked. Minhyun had sighed in defeat after his lover's tenth attempt to ' _draw a perfect sketch of hyungie~_ ' with a lopsided heart and slanted eyes, giving a belated chuckle at the taller male's persistence on the subject. The singer didn't even think of it as viral-worthy or notable, but Hyunbin was having fun with it, and he rolled with it.

His lovely fans gifting him with apparel from the said brand didn't negate the jokes one bit, even if he too, was starting to feel the endearment about the comparison. Well, it wasn't as if he disliked it in the first place.

The handphone vibrated in his pockets non-stop, in between him rushing to grab his keys and towel, shuffling through the empty apartment before his manager arrived to holler at his tardiness ( he's never late, but his manager liked to _double_ make-sure of that ). Slipping into one of Hyunbin's denim-sneakers, Minhyun half-hopped out of the apartment, frantic hands grabbing onto his leather backpack before it slide off his shoulders before he rummaged for the electronic device. A slew of texts came to view, and the elder let out a soft laugh that echoed in the elevator as he descend into the basement floor.

> ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ I didn't know you wanted to wear it today, hyung.  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ don't be mad at me  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ when does your schedule end?  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ I'd buy a nice dinner  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ hyung's fave, galbijjim!!  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ really!!   
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ hyung?  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ hyung u there?  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ hyung. Minhyun hyung!!!  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ Hwang Minhyun!!  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ please answer me ㅠㅠㅠ hi-yeong ㅠㅠ  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ I didn't mean to wear it   
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ but I guess this means great minds think alike? haha  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ hyung ㅠㅠ please laugh ㅠㅠㅠㅠ don't be mad

⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ crazy brat  
⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ ...just galbijjim?  
⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ joking. also i stole your denim converse.  
⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ i am craving for galbijjim though~ but my schedule ends at seven.

> ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ what's mine is yours ;)  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ but what's yours is yours too, ofc ;))  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ my schedule ends late too  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ i'd wait. let's eat together  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ hyung's not mad anymore, right? hehe  
>  ⟨ ✉ Minhyunnie Hyung ⟩ i love you 

⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ keke idiot  
⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ ok. got to go.  
⟨ ✉ Kwon Hyunbin ⟩ i know, idiot.

At least, at the end of the day, Hyunbin was Minhyun's very own idiot, and they were both fine with that.

Minhyun had forgotten about the shoes by the time dinner was over, and he was lazing on the couch with legs hitched up, eyes blinking slowly in a post-dinner haze for stuffing an extra bowl of rice with his favourite dish. It's nothing to be picky over, even if the singer had taken a light jab at his younger lover for taking the shoes for the day. So it was a huge surprise when Hyunbin returned to the living room with a shoebox in his hands, towering height blocking out the living room lights as the elder looked up, confusion hanging on his pursed lips. 

"Hnn?"  
_"A gift. For hyungie."_

There's a smug, proud grin on Hyunbin's face as Minhyun blinked, amusement dancing in his eyes and hanging on his lips before he received the present. A familiar looking heart-shaped brand stared right at him, and Minhyun shook his head with a small laugh upon opening the box, finding an exact replica of his own shoes.

"Why did you give me these?"  
_"Because I keep wearing yours."_  
"Exactly. I already have a pair, you should just keep this."  
_"But I've worn yours even more than you. Anyway, it's a gift! You can't deny a gift!"_  
"...alright, okay."

The model dropped himself on the sofa not too lightly, feet pulled up and crossed on the cushioned seats as he looked at Minhyun expectantly. The raven laughed, head shaking as he cast his gaze back onto the new shoes. For Hyunbin to purchase the exact same shoes and gift it to him, Minhyun  was both surprised and...touched. It was the effort of going down to grab a pair of the shoes, and the thought of giving him something nice, something new. He supposed most people would have bought themselves a pair so as not to take someone else's, but only Kwon Hyunbin would have thought otherwise. And for that reason alone, he found butterflies fluttering in his tummy, a smile spreading across his feline features that he couldn't hold back.

They both knew it wouldn't matter much in the end anyway. They'll wear each other's shoes, and their own shoes, and eventually the line disappears and come one day, they wouldn't even be able to recall which pair was old, and which pair was newer. It's always been like that, as seen from the messy array of shoes as months go by, where colors and types and brands were mixed and matched in their shoe closet.

"Thank you, Hyunbin-ah."

He leaned in to press a kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek, a soft murmur of appreciation under his breath. _Thank you, I like it, I love you._ A touch of his lips to signify the three phrases in one without spelling it out in spoken words. He's always like that, a little too soft-spoken when it came to words of affection, a little too shy compared to the boldness of his lover. It's probably why they fit so well, settling into the opposites of each other's personality with piqued interest, and a lot more, being tolerant.

_"Again."_

Minhyun complied, leaning to give a chaste kiss on the other cheek, chuckling at the satisfied smile on Hyunbin's handsome face.

 _"More."_  
"...Stop."

The way Hyunbin scrunches his face in childish displeasure had Minhyun laughing, accented 'ha-ha-ha' floating in the room before he found himself lying on the couch in the next instant. He barely had the time to register the muted smack of his back against the cushioned sofa when Hyunbin's face came into view again, arms around his waist, head blocking off the glaring light of the living room. The shoebox lay abandoned on the ground next to the couch, and Minhyun reached up to cup the younger's face as his eyes softened, smile widening.

Hyunbin, who is like an excited puppy in line of wanting affections. Hyunbin, who has had his fill of childish moments. And yet he's just as caring, as sensitive, as deep in his thoughts as an equal would be. Kwon Hyunbin, despite his loud yells and bubbling excitement on rare dates, with his nuzzles against his neck and constant whispers of 'I love you', was a man in his mid-twenties with so much love to give.

The singer's eyes fluttered to a close as he tilted his head upwards while Hyunbin leaned in to meet with his lips. Hyunbin's plush lips were soft and comforting and affectionate, and the kiss deepened with moving lips and light, teasing nips.

And he too, loved every part of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the longest chapter so far, but i hope it's easy to read. once again, my fanfic twitter is @mhb_sng and i have a curiouscat there, so feel free to hmu and let me know what you think! i have so many minhyunbin ideas lately, but no idea where to start! hopefully i'd be able to brew out something different really soon - as for this series, i also have at least 3 new topics lined up, please look forward to that. leave me comments and i'd get back to ya! ♡ sng


	7. children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minhyun mused over how much Hyunbin seems to adore children.

_"Finally, a moment of peace!"_

Minhyun shook his head as he stacked the magazines on the floor neatly, returning them to the space under their coffee table. Hyunbin had raised both hands into the air with a soft cheer, before proceeding to stretch himself across the three-seater couch like a lazy cat, head turned to observe the elder's actions. The singer continued to bustle around with so many things to do, such as keeping books and scattered figurines, re-arranging the messed up DVDs on the racks and more. Their apartment was in a state of mess, messier than Hyunbin's occasional shedding of his clothes from the doorway to their shared master bedroom, or the giant's clumsy nature of knocking over a stacked pile of notes. This time, however, the culprit wasn't Hyunbin, but his own sister's children: two kids of four and six years old, running amok in their apartment for a period of 36 hours.

His niece and nephew had stayed over for a night when his sister went out of Seoul for a business trip, and since Minhyun had a rare series of breaks, he had agreed to babysit them. Hyunbin too, having a short vacation after an extremely stressful fashion week where he was selected as the main model for two shows, not counting the others he had to walk, was surprisingly ( or maybe _unsurprisingly_ ) thrilled and open to the idea of having children over. Minhyun knew the younger always had a soft spot for children, in their cute waddling and hopeful smiles, but he never thought to see that level of excitement on Hyunbin's face when he had so hesitantly brought up the topic; he had pulled one of the largest smiles ever, long eyes widening slightly as a twinkle of interest lit up in his eyes, a series of 'when, when!' raised.

Since then he had been getting himself prepared, even purchasing some toys for the kids that he's only heard in passing and seen a couple of photos on Instagram. The elder had thought it was pretty cute, actually, seeing how Hyunbin fussed about random babysitting tips. And after the children arrived, Hyunbin was all pumped and hyper, playing board games with them and offering piggybacks, reading bedtime stories and helping them prepare the food in nice bite-sizes. And it just dawned on Minhyun that his lover had really, really liked kids, because even in just the span of 36 hours, Hyunbin had shown nothing but brimming fatherly love.

"You say that now, but you were almost crying when _noona_ came to claim the kids."  
 _"...I did not."_

The annoyed pout did not go ignored as Minhyun laughed, straightening up from his kneeling position as he dusted his knees, then his hands. The model had comfortably propped himself up with an elbow, beckoning for his lover with the curl of his fingers. Despite the teasing arch of an brow, Minhyun dropped himself on the couch anyway, letting the long arms pull him down so they laid side by side, cramped up and snugly against each other like two pieces of puzzle put together. He shifted a little, their legs overlapping each others' as he found the most comfortable spot before speaking up.

"Thank you, Hyunbin-ah."  
 _"...What for?"_  
"Spending your free time with my niece and nephew."  
 _"Heh, hyung. They're pretty much my niece and nephew too."_  
"Hmm, true. Soohyuk adores you too."  
 _"Really? As expected, even kids fall for my charms."_  
"Well, you're the only one adult that got whipped around by the kid so easily, I suppose."  
 _"...I'd pretend I didn't hear that and just take the compliment, hyung."_  
"If you insist."

He grinned in amusement, a matching one with the younger, eyes curling into crescents. There's affection in Hyunbin's spoken words, and Minhyun pondered for a moment whether the affection stemmed from his adoration to children or simply, _him_. Perhaps both, he guessed, nuzzling into the large hands that came to cup his cheeks gently as Hyunbin went on about an episode in the day while he ran out to grab food, something about Soyeon falling on top of Soohyuk or something like that. He had listened, registering half of the story in between lazy blinks and slow nods. Still a smile remained on his face, because the younger's adoration for them was too infectious, his joy slipping onto Minhyun's soft gaze and occasional chuckle. Hyunbin's palms were warm and comforting as his thumb rubbed along his cheeks; at the age of thirty, Minhyun realised that these same beautiful hands were perfectly capable of holding the hands of their own children.

"You...must really like kids."  
 _"Of course! They're cute, don't you think?"_  
"Mmhmm. ... And you could have had them. Your own kids."

 _Children._ It's a topic Minhyun avoided raising, a topic they often danced around each other on. While not to Hyunbin's extent, Minhyun too held adoration and affections for kids, but it simply was not in their hands to have one. Same-sex couples could not adopt children in South Korea, and even their relationship was a taboo to society, unrecognized, rather laid forgotten. This was especially so considering how both of them were public figures. The dates they had never went past the slightest graze of each other's fingers, or the occasional shoulder bumps when walking down the road with shared glances. Besides their loved ones and close circles, they kept to themselves, limited within the comforts and confines of their apartment and Minhyun's private work studio. 

Distance was expected of them in public arenas, and children was never able to make it into the equation.

He looked away, averting the straight gaze directed at him. Even without looking at him, Minhyun could imagine those full lips pulled taut into a line to express his displeasure. It's living together for years - close to a decade - that event the subtlest change in the air, in the weight of the silence, that Minhyun could detect just what the younger was feeling and vice versa. There was a long stagnant pause, before Hyunbin spoke out quietly. 

 _"And with who? How?"_  
"Well-"  
 _"It's not an actual question, hyung."_  
"...I know."  
"..."  
"...Hyunbin-ah."  
 _"The only children I'd like to have are yours. Ours."_

Minhyun sighed softly. He didn't want to fight, not over this, but even then he couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of his mind. His hand moved to hold the hands on his cheeks, thumb rubbing along his skin. In the locked contact he could see the younger's eyes softening, tension easing off the corner of his mouth.

"But, I'm a guy. You know what I mean?"  
 _"...I know. And so be it."_  
"You have no regrets?"  
 _"No. Not when you're here, Hwang Minhyun."_

His heart couldn't help but feel the slightest flutter, warm butterflies appearing in his tummy at the sincerity of his words. It's the way he called his name, the way he spoke with absolute resolution, and the raven could feel the tips of his ears running pink. It's _love_ , he knew, reflected in his features and through the warmth of their closely pressed bodies, with Hyunbin pulling him close with one hand around his waist. It's the feeling of being where he belonged, as cheesy as it sounded. Cupping the sides of Hyunbin's face, Minhyun managed a small smile. The younger returned with one of his own, before sneaking a quick kiss to Minhyun's fingers.

_"You? How about you, hyung? You don't regret it, do you?"_

A flash of worry hidden in the depth of Hyunbin's eyes did not go unnoticed, not when his smile drooped and his eyes widened. It's his belated consideration, the sudden realization that Minhyun's opinion was equally as important. The singer always found that endearing, because something just never change, like his wavering eyes and held breathe, as if worried that Minhyun would say otherwise. He almost did, just so as to tease his lover, but the raven decide to cut him a break this time. So with the curl of an affectionate smile, Minhyun leaned in, half tugging and pulling Hyunbin's face all the same to land a firm, lasting kiss.

_'Never.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this is another spur of the moment piece, and i've been writing several different stories these days. hopefully, one of them would be ready soon. i'm not sure if i loved how this ended, but i think i'm overall glad with this. my twitter is at [mhb_sng](https://twitter.com/mhb_sng), and here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mhb_sng). if you're feeling generous, you can donate me a [coffee over here](https://ko-fi.com/sonagi) as well. please leave me any comments!^^


	8. pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about the way Minhyun's skin turns pink around his joints and at the tips of his ears that drew Hyunbin's attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating warning: M+ for mature audiences. suggestions of intimate sexual relationship.

There's something about the way Minhyun's skin turns pink around his joints and at the tips of his ears that drew Hyunbin's attention. 

It just looks incredibly soft, reminding him of strawberry ice cream that he's had as a child, the milky pink melting on his tongue in a sweetness that had him craving for more. It reminds him of cotton candy at festivals, one that he would chomp into without reserve before his sister punched him in the shoulders, complaining of his saliva getting all over the sugary treat. It also reminds him of warm pastels, of flowers emerging from their greens into the breath of a new day under the sunbeam. And yet none were as sweet as the taste of his tingling skin under the trail of his tongue; none as warm as their tangled breath in the heat of the night.

He slid his hand from the sleeping figure's elbow down to the very tips of his fingers, lifting it gently so as not to wake them. Hyunbin watched carefully, letting out a satisfied smile when he intertwined their fingers together, feeling the softness of Minhyun's hand in his much larger own. His hands were cold, not a rarity in the chilly weather of Autumn slipping away into Winter. Rubbing in soothing motions with the flats of his thumb, Hyunbin placed a quick, chaste kiss, and then hid their hands under the warmth of the blankets, body moving closer. 

There was movement, a shift as Minhyun pressed his face further into the pillows, and then silence.

Hyunbin let out an inaudible sigh of relief, chuckling softly as he noted the bloatedness of his lover's face, no thanks to a late night rest. It was partly his fault, but on this rare break and time they could spend together before Minhyun flies off to another overseas concert, he wanted to make full use of it to retrace every rise and dip of the elder's body. It's even rarer for him to wake before the other, to watch Minhyun sleep instead of the other way round; so he relished in it. Taking in the sight of every soft snore and the tiny shifts, in each beautiful facial feature like his long fox-like eyes and slightly swollen parted lips.

And he can't help but think that Minhyun is beautiful in this way, too, without the layers of makeup and pretense for his image.

The rims of Minhyun's ears ran pink, close to red even, and it felt cold to his touch. He shifted closer again, forcing himself into an odd position with one hand locked onto the elder's still as the traced along the edges. Minhyun's always had the problem of cold hands and feet in this time of the year, evident in the way his pale skin lights up in shades of pink and red. They bruised even under the graze of the chilly wind, the coldness penetrating the skin and marring his sensitive skin. And Minhyun turns red, like a lobster in hot waters, except that he was shuddering under the falling petals of white in the dead of Winter.

it is no wonder then, that the singer had marks of deep purple along his shoulders with the fading indents of teeth markings, of blossoming purples and reds and blues speckled on the collarbone and abs and thighs. These would be hidden when Minhyun woke up, scurrying away to grab a sweater after leaving the safe havens of their thick blankets, and even more so when they leave the house, him decking himself in his favourite turtle neck and long coat combo. But now, in the silent privacy of their room, save for the occasional chime of bicycle bells and chirping birds through the crack of the opened window, Hyunbin gets to see - admire - his masterpiece on the canvas of Minhyun's skin. 

( It's his unworded rebellion to the world that Minhyun is his lover. That the man on stage loved by hundreds of thousands, loved only him off the stage. )

Gently, he pressed his full lips against the cold skin, warming up the elder as he stirred from his dreams. There was a soft murmur of confusion, eliciting a smile across the bare skin as Hyunbin peppered his kisses along the singer's jawline. He could almost feel the burn running under the skin, noted by the redding ears and the gradually tensed and visible veins running across his neck and down below, where he's seen and teased countless times prior. Their intertwined hands clenched tighter together as Hyunbin shifts, his weight pressing down on the elder, his warmth seeping through Minhyun's smooth skin. 

Words were not needed as his lips captured his, with Minhyun's following the younger's lead in his post-awaken haze. It was a habit, as natural as it seemed now, formed over years. The one free hand slipped into Hyunbin's cropped hair, pulling him closer, lips pressing deeper.

Winter mornings remained closed with each passing breeze, but Hyunbin kept his lover warm with each coaxing kiss. As the flush of pink danced along Minhyun's pale skin, it tinted the side of his neck and past the bruises, coursing through his torso and lighting up his cold ankles. And Hyunbin worshiped every spot till the heat covered every inch of Minhyun's skin.

_That Winter morning, he continued to sculpt his masterpiece, painting pink on pale skin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hello everyone! it's been a long while ; u ; whipped this up to celebrate 7 months since minhyunbin followed each other on insta (even though minhyun no longer did that, but those were good memories!) as per usual, feel free to drop by my twitter [mhb_sng](twitter.com/mhb_sng) or my [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/mhb_sng).^^ 


	9. first snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the first snow falls, you make a wish.

" _Hyung,_ look. It's snowing."

Minhyun looked up from the cobblestone path, eyes squinting shut as flutters of white landed on his nose and eyelids and atop the black mask he was wearing. The weather had long turned cold since the last few weeks, too cold to be brushed off as Autumn. Trees have shed its autumn foliage and lost the shades of green, branches turning bare and rattling in the wind. It was too cold to simply walk out without a thick turtleneck on top of a warm undershirt, too cold to miss out on a long coat with heat packs in both pockets. Eventually that would have to be layered on with an additional padded coat, but for now, it was still bearable under the simple layers. 

The male turned away with a pursed lip pout, hidden behind the black mask that covered half his face. The taller male laughed, voice muffled behind the collar of his turtleneck that was tugged upwards all the way below his nose. Deck in matching colors with the exception of a brown coat instead of dark grey, the model looked stunning under the glow of the afternoon rays - and no matter how many times he's seen the younger strut the walkway or grace the covers of magazines, it still felt different watching him in such close proximity when they're outside and decently dressed. Being a known name in the industry often led to more casual dressing in private sphere in seek of more alone time, but today was a date, and exceptions were made.

( It's no wonder that the very tips of his ears turned pink, then, though the singer would pass it off as the chilling breeze out in open space. )

With eyes turning into long slits in his laughter, the only visible indication, Minhyun resisted the urge to pull it down so he could have a face-full of wind for laughing at him. But he eventually settled on a firm bump of their shoulders, deciding that it's way too cold to remove his hands from the pockets of his coat. The elder would very much have preferred the warmth of the floor heating back in their apartment, cuddling up under the covers and newly bought bean bags as he read the latest book from Higashino Keigo, warm tea in hand. Hyunbin would be off playing his mobile games, as per usual, or napping away like a bear in need of his hibernation as Winter loomed.

And now, with the fall of the first snow, Winter had officially made its presence known.

" _Hyungie_ , you look like a sunbathing fox."  
"Oh, not Comme des Garçons today?"  
"No, not Comme the Gasso today."

It's the singer's turn to laugh, turning away briefly as he looked at his own feet. The same pair appeared as Hyunbin shifted, stepping close enough that the tips of their canvas shoes barely touched, the red heart with eyes painted on the sides. He didn't need to pull down the turtleneck to see the younger's amused yet serious expression because he could visualize it well inside his mind. Years of living together had allowed him to paint every detail of his lover's facial features into his mind. The fun-loving smile that could rival the sun, the wavering eyes of uncertainty followed by the nervous bite of his bottom lip, to the partly swollen and red face as he woke up from a late slumber. Minhyun sometimes wished that he was a painter or a photographer, so he could print every moment on a piece of canvas to document them. 

Then again, with Hyunbin by his side, perhaps, there was little need to do so.

"...What are you doing?"

He looked up to find Hyunbin with his hands clasped tightly together as if in prayer, and waited for the model to be done with whatever he was doing. It's nothing too unusual by now, considering the number of odd things the brunet had done over the years. Spontaneity lived in every gene of his excitable lover, resulting in a series of hilarious, meme-worthy selfies, random dates and outbursts, as well as flabbergasting situations that he would get himself into. Like the time he got his foot stuck in between the metal gates at the part, a result of his sudden inclination to force his foot through the bars without reason. Or the time they took a left turn instead of the right on their random drives, ending up on the highway out of Seoul until he miraculously found a shortcut to make a u-turn back home. But for as many misunderstandings, frustrations and bouts of disbelief it brought Minhyun, he couldn't deny the adventurous episodes were memories that he could laugh about for days to come.

"You're supposed to make a wish for first snow, Minhyunnie _hyung_. You don't know?"

The exaggerated gasp earned Hyunbin another hard bump on his elbows before he looked up to the skies. Making a wish for first snow was a distant memory now, akin to the elementary chatter and debates on whether Santa is real. Minhyun believed in none of those things because wishes were too hopeful and impractical as compared to tangible efforts and hard work, because sometimes destiny was to be fought for and fate lies in his decisions. But logical explanations flew out the window under Hyunbin's expectant look, and he couldn't help but give in, just like time and time again, and raised his hands to clasp in the same fashion as the model did before.

It was odd, two tall men situated in the middle of a not-so-busy shopping street, making wishes under the descending first snow of the Winter. Even then, Minhyun was sincere in his actions (because if you were to do it, might as well give in your all); eyes closed and head dipped, chin resting atop his knuckles, he made a quick, brief wish like how he would at a birthday party of his own.

Eyes opening to the breath of warm air, Minhyun found himself face to face with the handsome features he's grown to love, so close that every exhale from Hyunbin ghosted over his mask and exposed skin. A flush of embarrassment rushed up his neck, exposed in the tint around his ears, so much so that it looked like it'd bleed with a gentle pinch of fingers. His first instinct was to step away because the chatter of a passing group of girls was enough to pull him back to the reality that they weren't alone, that the very distant ring of a bicycle and chimes as doors opened and closed were all warning bells ringing in his head.

"Hyunbin-"  
"Fulfill my wish, _hyung._ "

Maybe it's the frost in the air and the need for warmth, or maybe it's the tiniest bit of curiousity. But when an arm gripped onto his waist so firmly that his hands found leverage on the younger's shoulders, the caress of cold wind with his mask removed quickly blocked and replaced by the heat of Hyunbin's pouty lips, Minhyun closed his eyes and found himself pressing his lips in return.

It was **crazy**. Them, kissing in the middle of a street no matter how little people there are strolling by. They were always so careful when they were out, never holding hands unless absolutely sure they were alone or well concealed among the festive crowd. They bumped shoulders more so than interlace their fingers, and they sneak little pecks on cheeks in toilets or behind walls in a dead spot that no one else would be able to see.

But this, with the sun still shining upon them and warming his hair and the little bits of unconcealed skin; between the lul of chimes from the jewelry store further down the street to the soft gasps and gossip by passers-by, Minhyun found himself letting go for once, even if it was just a quick moment in reality. His back was facing away from the slow stream of onlookers, some hurrying through in embarrassment of such bold display of affection, others hesitating in their steps out of shock and confusion. Time seemed to slow down as his shivering fingers curled tightly against the cashmere coat, butterflies settling in the bottom of his stomach warming him up. 

> _"Heol? Isn't that Hyunbin?"_  
>  "...who? Since when is Hyunbin-nim so tall."  
> "No, Kwon Hyunbin, the model? YG K+? No?"  
> "...heol, no way. Why would he be kissing in broad daylight like this? With a man? Yah, any tall handsome dudes and you're going to call them a famous model?"  
> "Looks like- but right. Right."

The chatter of the handful of people had dispersed soon enough, and the streets were quiet once more before Hyunbin pulled away, the arm locking him in place losing the firm grip. Minhyun blinked from his mild haze, before the realization of what happened put a rosy hue across his pale cheeks. That, coupled with the cheeky wide grin from the younger had him blushing in shame for how absurd the whole event was. Swift fingers tucked the mask back on with careful movements, and Minhyun raised both hands to cover his eyes as if his self-consciousness would ease away just like that.

( The singer knew that they just got lucky this time, but he would take it regardless. )

A pair of larger hands removed them from his fox-like eyes, and Minhyun puffed his cheeks in retaliation, a nagging mumble of how he shouldn't be doing such things in public could be heard behind his mask. Hyunbin had pulled his turtleneck up again, but his curved eyes couldn't hide the glee, and it was the soft call of his name followed by the warmth of their intertwined hands that had him heaving in defeat.

"Minhyunnie _hyung_ , it's alright. No one recognized us."

He closed his eyes, allowing Hyunbin to hid their intertwined hands into the pockets of his jacket, tugging him back along the path once more. The street was silent again, with sounds so seemingly distant that Minhyun almost thought they were wrapped up in the bubble of their own world right now. Shoulders bump into one another every now and then due to the close distance they kept, but the younger's warm hand was an inviting excuse for him to stop his derailing train of worries in his mind.

"Right, hyung, what's your wish?"  
"..."  
"Secret? Why is it a secret?"  
"...wishes won't come true if you speak it out loud, Hyunbin ah."

Lips curling upwards in amusement at the grumblings now coming from the younger, he leaned his head close to his shoulders before straightening up. It was a gesture of appreciation, almost like a word of thanks, even if Hyunbin did not quite understand the reason behind it. Still, he basked in the attention, distracted enough to start pointing out his favourite stores and dragging him towards them.

His lover had tried prodding later that night over dinner, but Minhyun merely chirped over a mouthful of mashed potatoes that his wish _was_ fulfilled.

For he had wished that,  _one day, perhaps, they could hold hands in broad daylight without the scrutiny of others._

Even if the 'one day' had been too literal in the last few hours, Minhyun knew that it was as close to the wish being a reality as it could get. So for that one day, he would allow himself the luxury of what seemed like an **actual** date for the first time. 

And this first snow - _their_ first snow - was a memory to be cherished for the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so i heard that it started snowing in seoul yesterday, 20 november (i am 1 hour and 19 mins late in korean time :"c) and this story just came to mind. can't believe i clocked in close to 2k words today. treat it as a make-up for the really short chapter last week. have a good day, readers and i hope you guys would enjoy this impromptu chapter too. as always, feel free to drop by my twitter [mhb_sng](https://twitter.com/mhb_sng) or my [curiouscat](https://t.co/fjC2lghlAi).^^ my [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/sonagi) donation is here for those interested!


	10. meri kuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always, always want to say  
> Hey, thanks for being together with me  
> The falling snow says  
> "Please hold the person that you love more tightly"  
> \- Meri Kuri, BoA

"Everyone, how are you feeling today? Are you enjoying the concert?"

Lips pulled into a smile as his eyes curled like crescents, Minhyun took a moment to dab the sweat dripping down the sides of his forehead with his towel. The singer took in the cheers from the crowd as he shifted in his seat, a bar stool that stood in the middle of the stage with the spotlight shining upon him. There was a lot of pride when he looked out to the audience, eyes squinting a little under the harsh lights just to see the luminous banners and placards writing his names, and the light-sticks waving in the air. Years ago, as a stumbling teenager standing in someone else's concert venue, he held big dreams to hold a performance of his own just the same.

Today, he's fulfilling that dream once again.

No matter how many times he had performed through the years, no matter how big or small the concert venues were, every stage was a new stage, and he cherished every single one. Eyes closing, the hand not holding onto the mic placed across his chest to feel his heart beat, he took in a deep breath to even out his harsh breathing. Minhyun wasn't a dance singer, even if he has had a couple of dance tracks under his repretiore, especially in his earlier days. But it is in the slower songs where his interests lie, it is in the ballads where his voice was put to the best use, and from the wide-eyed youth who trained day after day to get his steps right, he's now a singer that managed to sell out concerts in Korea and abroad, a singer who is recognized for doing what he loved.

"Thank you for coming here today, spending a very special day with me."

His Japanese was fluent, no thanks to the days and hours put into learning the language, text book in hand regardless of where he went. Minhyun never viewed himself as a talented person, but a hard working one. Every spare moment he had, he channeled it into practice, into learning something new that could be useful for his career. Language skills, dance skills, even acting workshops, Minhyun tried everything out in hopes of keeping up with the times. In hopes of being able to have one more stage. Because every album could be his last, and everyday was a battle with himself to reach for the stars.

Chuckling once more as he scanned the audience amid their warm cheers, roaming past the packed mosh on the first floor up to the second floor's seated area. Eyes fall on the left hand side for a longer second, before he cast his eyes away again. Holding a Christmas concert in Japan was a rather last minute decision on his management's part, but despite his original plans of having a break day, he supposed that this wasn't a bad alternative at all.

Besides, _he_ was here too, together with him.

"Today is Christmas right? So I have to sing a song for the season. Sadly, I don't have my own Christmas song- yes? Ah, no I'm not going to sing Frozen this year- eh, what do you mean I do that every year? I'm going to do something a bit more special, since this is my second Christmas concert. Do you guys know BoA-senpai's '[Meri Kuri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyae76Y2V5E)'? Yes? It's my favourite song too. Please sing along with me, everyone! Now then, please listen to 'Meri Kuri'."

The stage lights dimmed a little bit, making it less harsh as it turned into a warmer, orange glow. Minhyun raised the microphone to his lips after a moment of preparation, and started the song in the echoing silence in the concert hall, clear voice ringing into the distance.

ふたりの距離がすごく　縮まった　気持ちがした  
自然に腕が組めて　冷えた空　見あげた時に

Minhyun is a star. That's what Hyunbin thought as he leaned forward from his seat on the second floor, banner held in his hand along with the lightstick he bought with his own money. Even in the past, he's always thought that the elder shone the most on stage, doing what he loved as he sang his hearts out to the floor. And no matter how many different sides of him Hyunbin had saw, from the most private ones in the spark of the day with his face bloating up from the late night rest, to the general polite smiles at a friend's gathering, seeing Minhyun on the stage as he entrance the audience - including him - was just another magical experience.

The male took a moment to look around, looking at the attentive faces in the dim lighting before focusing his attention back on his boyfriend. On stage, Minhyun is a star, a star that belonged to everyone, not just him. He used to be slightly jealous about this, jealous about the sweet words Minhyun would say to his fans, jealous that there's a lot more love to give than just all to him. Now, he's grown to be more understand, grown to love even this side of him together with many others. To love the Hwang Minhyun on stage as much as he did off the stage, with his perfections and imperfections.

Coming to Japan was a rushed decision, even more so for the model. It's been so long since they shared a day for Christmas, as with any other festive seasons, where it's prime time to work for entertainers like them. But today was different. And as years went by, and their life reached a better stability, with more freedom to rearrange schedules, Hyunbin wanted a day of normalcy. And this was one of the days he could do that, even if the actual private time they could spend together was a few hours before the clock strike twelve.

But he was contented with it, either way.

Eyes closed as Minhyun's voice floated in the air, like magical notes sounding and echoing in the arena, the music instrumental picked up after his first two lines. BoA's Meri Kuri...this was a song he sang year and year again. But hearing it being sung over the phone or hummed as he did his household chores was a totally different emotion compared to the moment there and then, and Hyunbin found himself falling for the man all over again, without fail.

コンビニでお茶選んで　当たり前に分けあって  
きみの胸にくるまれている

Tea was always Minhyun's favourite, besides his precious grapefruit juice. Hyunbin himself was more of a coffee person, but with time he was slowly converted to drinking tea. Their house was always filled with tea from around the world, a mix of products either of them bought when they head overseas for their individual schedules. Especially when they're out in cold winter days like these, Minhyun always make a beeline for the warm teas in cafes or convenient stores. Hyunbin watched with his hands stuck in the pockets of his padded jacket, eyes following the elder's shuffling feet to the warm drinks area before he grabbed a hot tea, warming his fingers by tapping onto the sides of the hot can with a satisfied smile on his face hidden by a mask. The model could still see the way his eyes light up in glee, and he himself smiled too, looking more silly than the elder, stepping close enough to rest his chin onto the shorter frame.

"Do you want to get anything, Hyunbin-ah?"

He shook his head, resisting the urge to burrow his face into the croon of his neck despite the enticing smell of peachers. Minhyun shrugged him off to make payment, and Hyunbin just waited at the side - he's going to steal a sip later anyway, because thats how it always was. 

"Shall we go?"

The model nodded, hand slipping around the elder's elbow effortlessly as Minhyun carefully opened his warm tea, eyes wide like an excited fox. The elder leaned slightly towards his direction, and that's all that was needed as they made their way out to the snowy path home.

ずっと　ずっと　そばにいて  
大好きなきみを　見つめてたい  
Snowflake　きみの暖もりは  
冬の贈り物　ほら　雪だよ

Winters used to be days spent in the lonely studios, learning how to dance, how to sing, how to act in front of an emotionless mirror. Winters were lonely and unbearably cold in their small, rundown office, and even when Minhyun kept a smile facing the other trainees that never seem to stay for long, or the staffers, he couldn't help but shudder from the creeping cold seeping deep into his heart. He passed his time by singing to himself late into the night, when he missed the last bus to the dorms and seeked shelther in the empty office area, resting on yoga mats with his sports bag as a make shift pillow. His jacket was a temporary blanket in the cold studios without indoor heating, but he last through it anyway. 

Come to think of it, Minhyun wondered in mild amusement if his company debut him because of how long he stuck through with them, despite being an agency with low funds and close to zero connections. He worked part time for allowance, singing and busking on the streets even in the cold during school semesters, and then returned to training in the evening. Those days felt like faded memories now, like brown, sepia toned photos from an old abandoned treasure chest. It's incredulous how he made it through those days without much thoughts except for the goal to step on stage, and here he was, doing tours around the world, singing on stages one bigger than the next. 

But Winters were still lonely for the first few years. There's an innate sense of emptiness whenever he completed each stage - indie pubs and music cafes, small auditoriums in universities, music festivals, to award shows and concert arenas. Each step he took along the advancing path, it felt emptier and emptier. 

Until Hyunbin came into the picture.

Granted, he was always someone who kept to himself more. While he did well in social situations, it was difficult having to open up. Things like the weather was a whole level of difference from discussing hardships and obstacles, of the worries in achieving his dreams, of the empty loneliness that was burning a hole in his heart. There was only so much he could say, so much he was able to open up without the fear of being judged for a moment's weakness. He knew that his friends still cared for him, that his family supported him no matter what, but there were some things he took it on himself, like a chip on his shoulders. Then there was Hyunbin, who on first introduction mentioned that he did only his nose while punching his jaw, who nearly slipped on the way out while trying to hold the door for him, who blurted out his confession on their third 'date' before they parted ways near the semi empty subway station in the middle of the night before running away. 

Hyunbin reminded him of the little things he missed. Of a person to talk about the most random things, of wanting some spontaneity in his life, or embracing changes instead of a fixed schedule, day after day. And it's in that whirlwind of unexpected, that Minhyun found his solace and comfort and a missing piece of his heart.

And winters are finally warm again.

どこかで辛いことや　淋しさに　ぶつかっても  
きみ想うこの気持ちに　正直でいると誓うよ  
メゲるとこれ聴けよって　貸してくれたCDは  
きみがくれた　歌のラヴレター

Their story wasn't all rainbows and roses.

He remembered the tears in their journey. The fear of people around them rejecting them, the worry that their schedules will pull them apart. The lack of proper communication in their early days for not wanting to burden one another. Hyunbin remembered those moments as clear as day. He remembered the arguments that spark in their apartment that ended in someone slamming the door. He remembered curling up in Minhyun's arms one night because he could see no path laid by him after his acting controversy as his contract drew near. He remembered when Minhyun was so tight-lipped about his family, only to realise that they haven't given him their blessings till later, warming up to Hyunbin like their second son. 

He remembered the up and downs of their shared path, coming back like flash news running on overdrive, in black and while film reels, one after another. From work, to life ideals and more, they both went through a time of learning how to open up. Of appreciating honesty, without hurting one another along the way.

They've fought, they've pushed each other away, they had differences, and they even broke up once. But they learned, they understood, they made do and they progressed. All of that took a long time, and a lot of willingness to open up and respect each other's decisions. Years later, Hyunbin still found his home in Minhyun, and he knew that the latter felt the exact same way.

ずっと　ずっと　言いたくて  
付きあってくれて　ねぇ　ありがとう  
もっと　好きなヒト強く  
抱きしめなさいと　雪は降るの

The weather was sub zero, and the falling snow was just an added statement. But despite the freezing weather, winter was secretly Minhyun's new favourite season, because of how little disturbance as they blend into the crowds in their black coats and scarf wrapped around half of their faces. Rarely would people bat an eye at them, and the more people there were in the crowded streets, filled with lights and festive decorations that took the attention from them, the more they were hidden. It's like the duo had fitted themselves into a bubble among the loud chatter and city bustle, entering a world only two of them would know.

Their shoulders and arms and elbows would bump into each other as they walk. Sometimes it's the singer trying to hide away from the chilly wind. Sometimes it's Hyunbin, seeking a form of attention when the elder was momentarily distracted by the ornaments around himself. Occasionally they'll allow themselves the excuse of discretion, slipping intertwined fingers into the pockets of either one's coat as they brisk through the wave of people. Occasionally Minhyun would allow a quick hug from the taller in a private corner as they wait for their finger food to be served. There were rare times where Minhyun would wrap his arm around the younger's waist, ever so subtly before removing it, but not without letting his palm rubbing along the fabric of the coat along his waist line, a cheeky grin behind the mask as an indication of his high spirits. 

And if they were ever so lucky to be left alone, usually when it's near midnight in their quiet neighborhood, the duo would show their intertwined hands to the silent world. It's a little act of rebellion, the most intimate they both dared in a public setting ( besides that one-off kiss under the sprinkling of the first snow, like blessings from heaven ).

"Hyunbin-ah, it's snowing."

They pulled to a stop as Minhyun did first, and Hyunbin looked up to the falling of the white snow, visible to the naked eye only under the light from the street lamps. And there they stood, in the empty park, hands gripping onto each other just looking up into the sky. The model leaned towards his side, bumping his lover slightly before he spoke.

"Do you remember the time we went on a date down the fashion alley, and then it snowed? This sort of remind me of that."  
"If you think that's a good excuse to kiss me right now, I'm going to punch you."

Minhyun's retort held a tingle of embarrassment, visible in the exposed tips of his ears that's turning red in a matter of seconds. Hyunbin laughed, the sort where his shoulders shook and head thrown back a bit, and the elder sighed. The model moved, reaching out to hold his other hand as well as they stood face to face, toes pressing against each other. Minhyun looked up, fox-like eyes narrowing in warning, but he allowed the younger to press their foreheads together. They shouldn't be doing things like that either, but Minhyun couldn't bare to pull away. Instead he relished in the peaceful quietness, in the warmth of Hyunbin's large hands on his own, in the close and yet comforting proximity.

"I love you, hyung."  
"That's so random, pabo-yah."  
"Hyung! You should be saying 'I love you' too."  
"...I love you, Hyunbin-ah."

And as usual, in the most unexpected words and timing, Minhyun found himself smiling along with his lover, and he pocketed the memory into his mind like how he did with many others.

贈り物を探しながら　結ぶはずのない気持ちが  
結びあえたことの不思議　感じてた

"Merry Christmas, Hyunbinnie."

They celebrated Christmas late, but neither of them forgot the usual customs. They bought ham and cranberry jam from the supermarket, decorated a small corner of their living room with a fake tree that Hyunbin had hauled from the YG K+ storeroom, and presents for each other. It's already the 28th, but Christmas was just starting for them both. Minhyun smiled when a soft present was dropped on his lap, eyes disappearing into fine lips in his childish excitement. Presents were always a difficult task, but with them giving very apparent hints to one another over the last month or so, Minhyun could already guess what he got in the package.

Which was why he just sat back to watch as Hyunbin got right into opening his gift. But despite the eagerness he held, slender fingers picked at the tape as carefully as he could, as if worried that he would tear the wrapper, which happened just as the thought flashed in his mind. Minhyun burst out in laughter, hunching over and patting the pouting boy on the back of his head, but his frown was replaced by a bright smile the moment he recognized what was underneath the wrapper. It's a game console, one that Hyunbin had been eyeing and not so subtly hinting about the games he would like to play. 

( And one that Minhyun tried to dissuade from buying in the last month, because it was the perfect gift to get. )

"Omph-"

The singer winced as he hit the carpet, crushed by the weight of the taller boy, but the kisses speckled all over his face made up for it. Hands by Hyunbin's waist, Minhyun scrunched his nose slightly when the kisses trailed along his jawline, upwards to his ears. 

"Hyunbin-ah, _yah_ , I haven't open your present yet..."  
"I know, hyung. Thank you."

He didn't miss the cheeky, yet adorable grin on his face, and Minhyun can't help but pull him in for another long kiss.

He ended up opening his presents nearly half an hour later.

ずっと　ずっと　そばにいて  
同じ夢さがす　旅をしたい  
Snowflake　空が　街角に  
白い息を吐く　ほら　雪だよ

His voice mingled with the crowd's voices, his fans singing along to the key lines of the chorus of this well-loved song. Minhyun's eyes fluttered open as he sang, a hint of a smile showing on the upward tug of his lips just for a second. It's moments like this that he remembered why he loved to sing, it's the feeling that he was able to get people to singalong and feel what gave him so much strength. It's the joy and pride that came from people who were willing to take their time and day to sit down in his concert and listen to him sing, and he wanted nothing more than to return this love to them.

His eyes ghosted from one end to another, before he looked upwards to the balcony area once again. It's impossible to make out the individuals with the stage lights shining upon him, on top of the distance, but he knew that he's there. That Hyunbin's there, sitting attentively and listening all the same. And Minhyun could imagine way his lover looked, lips slightly slacked as if he's marveling over an artwork, and it's in that straightforward stare that Minhyun could feel the younger's admiration and love. 

Even if he can't see him right now, he could feel it in the air, from the warmth coming from the bottom of his tummy where butterflies skipped around. 

So he sang, pouring his all into the song in the light of Christmas and chilly winter, for he want to bring the same warmth to the very people who supported him. The instrumental quieten down as silence fell, and the spotlight changed once again. Minhyun held up the mic after a small pause, full smile blossoming across his handsome features. He could hear the soft cheers ringing out, and he nodded back an acknowledgement. This moment, he wanted to cherish in his heart forever. 

Once again, his voice rang out in the arena, softly and gently. It's like the graze of a finger as a loved one wrapped their hands around them, a soft whisper of appreciation and thanks. It's light, notes dancing in the air in a graceful mannerism, before the live band picked up again for him to complete the song, last note fading in the sea of applause.

* * *

"Hyung. _Minhyunnie hyung._ "

The singer stirred awake, removing his head from Hyunbin's shoulder as he sat up in his seat. He's still goggling from his short nap, not even sure how much time had past and when he fell asleep. The concert had ended a few hours earlier, and after a late dinner with the rest of the team, the two had boarded the train to another region in Japan instead of flying back home. The weariness from the concert and all prior preparations had set in, and Minhyun had found a comfortable position against the younger after lifting the hand-rest in between them up, falling asleep before their train even depart from the station.

Confused as he looked around, he yawned behind his mask as Hyunbin's warm fingers slipped between his, deep laughter spilling from the younger's lips. 

"We haven't arrived yet."  
"...?"

Minhyun rubbed his eyes with the free hand, and then pressed his cheeks into the shoulders again. Under the dim lighting of the midnight train and still reeling in from the sleepiness in his body, Minhyun is almost like a cat who found his favourite spot on a cushion. Another yawn broke free as Minhyun let out an irritated noise, waiting for Hyunbin to speak up even as his eye lids droop to a shut before forcing them open again.

( It was so adorable that Hyunbin would have kissed him right there and then, if not for the fact that they are on a train with other passengers in the same carriage, though they weren't in the seats around them. )

"Hyung, hyung. **Merry Christmas.** "

It too a while for the model's words to set in before Minhyun looked up, slightly bloated face with cheeks squished on one side. Hyunbin's eyes were gentle behind the metal frame fake glasses, and he found himself smiling without reason. And then he realised the meaning behind those words, because the 25th should have been over. Minhyun shook his head in mild disbelief, blinking lazily at his boyfriend. His free hand raised in an awkward position to flick Hyunbin's forehead lightly, chuckling tiredly when the model scrunched his face in exaggerated pain.

"You woke me ung just chu say this?"  
"I want to be the first to wish you a Merry Christmas."  
"Hnn, Merry Christmas to you too, Hyungbin-nah..."

His words slurred from his sleepy state, eyes fluttering rapidly to a shut once more just as the train entered a tunnel, and darkness enveloped the transportation. Snow fell as the train hustled along the tracks in complete silence. Inside, Minhyun snuggled close, head falling forward before Hyunbin pushed him back, landing a quiet kiss on the crown of the sleeping figure's head. Soon after, he too, fell into slumber.

That year's Christmas may be over for half the world, but for them, it just started.

The white white snow's coming tonight,  
Make a wish upon your kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: merry christmas, everyone! i always enjoyed this song, and i thought that it's just a style i could imagine minhyun to be singing. here, this was his serenade to the fans as well as to hyunbin, and i hope the little drabbles within this stories would make sense. just like the series, these drabbles signify a moment, but they're not all in chronological order. one of them was a direct reference to the chapter first snow ( the chapter before this ), but the rest was probably new content that could be expanded upon in the future. who knows? :D the english translations to the lyrics could be found [here](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/b/boa/meri+kuri+merry+christmas+english+version_20953964.html).
> 
> as always, find me on twitter at [mhb_sng](https://ko-fi.com/sonagi), my cc is linked there as well. if you would like to support my work with a small donation, here's my [kofi link](https://ko-fi.com/sonagi). thank you! stay warm this winter, and hope you've had a great holiday!


	11. tea cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun loved tea.
> 
> Hyunbin doesn't, but he drank every cup of it.

"Coffee or tea?"

It's the standard question that Minhyun got whenever he's trying to get to know someone. Apple or orange, coffee or tea, Twitter or Instagram. He's heard this question when he sat down for an interview in a cafe, when his fan turned up at the fansign with a list of beverages to check off on a cute KakaoTalk character post-it, when he's out on a friend gathering with new faces that inched closer every couple minutes or so.

Minhyun hummed, sipping on water as he looked up at Hyunbin's question. His friend of five-years had took over the mic, blasting to a what was supposed to be a sorrowful song by Gummy, but turning it into a complete train wreck as the drunk he was. Of all places he expected to hear this question, it was not at a _noraebang_ , with three, four other mutual friends yelling at the top of their voice with red faces. So Minhyun stared, the singer blinking twice at the handsome face looking all-too expectantly at him. 

"Tea."

The younger's lips drew into a wide, mildly amused grin.

And that, was it.

* * *

Most of their dates were spent at tea cafes. It range from the sort with classic English teapots with gold ornate rims and flowery cups, complete with a three-tier snack rack for afternoon tea; to the traditional Japanese matcha cafe, furnished with tatami mats that required them to slip off their shoes, a small garden viewable from the opened doors of their private dining room; to the casual themed cafes spotted around Seoul, with assortment of cakes and pastries and other beverages. 

Minhyun was a tea-person. And a grapefruit aide  person. And a smoothie person. 

Hyunbin was neither of those.

And yet on most of their dates, they went to a spot serving pots and pots of different tea - earl grey, chai latte, citrus yuju tea, mixed fruit tea, green tea. Preferably a spot that's secluded and private enough in the day, because Minhyun was a private person even before he was a celebrity, and Hyunbin and learned to respect that. He also learned to respect Minhyun's homebody habits, carrying a large book in hand when they meet, before lapsing into silence for a good hour or so immersed in his new read. 

And while the elder reads pages after pages of ink on paper, Hyunbin took his chance to read minutes and minutes of expressions and details of his lover: the way his long, single-lidded eyes roam horizontally like a cat chasing after mice, the way his adam apple bobbed when he cleared his throat every now and then, the way his small hands and shorter fingers curl around the spine of the book as he slouched over. The model took in everything with the surrounds, the spicy smell of mint to the rosey floral fragrance hanging in the air instead of the usual coffee roast he was accustomed to. Sometimes he'd indulge himself with a slice of cake, chomping down every last bite as Minhyun slipped further and further down the chair, being in his comfort zone, like a cat finding its favourite spot, curling up in the softness of their own mat.

Watching Minhyun was like a slow indie movie with repeated scenes, but it's in the tiniest changes between each repeated scene that drew out the deepest impression. The furrow of the brows meant coming across something he couldn't understand, or something that struck such horror within him, Hyunbin took it all in. He might not be an avid reader of words, unappreciative of the poetry about life or the signs of stars miles away from home, but he would read Minhyun for hours end to end. Even if the singer was not an open book, always full of mystery at every turn, Hyunbin was willing to slip into the imaginary world of his. Each soft gasp of an unexpected twist, each widening grin, the model read the book in Minhyun's hands by reading every change in expression that blossomed on his features, the covers of each book painting the backdrop of each imagery.

He imagined himself adrift at sea, or sent outer space. He wondered what kind of superhero he would be, or the elder would become. He thought about the possibility of turning into the lovely couple in a romance novel, especially when Minhyun's ears turn a small flush of pink as he flipped, eyes wandering between the pages to sneaking peeks at him. Hyunbin would slip forward across the table, elbows crossed on the surface and chin resting atop folded arms, his own favourite spot in such sessions.

( Hyunbin didn't tell Minhyun that sometimes, just sometimes, he makes up stories of why Minhyun acted in certain ways, just for his personal enjoyment. )

 _"Hyung."_  
"Hyung~"  
"...Hwang Minhyun."  
"Minhyunnie hyung."

And when time passed by all too quickly, three hours of the day flying past without much of a word exchanged between them, Hyunbin would speak up first. Deep voice having a high tone ring to it, he lightly nudged the elder with his toes, asking for attention. Minhyun always gave it to him then, jolting awake to the time, apologizing with a curt laugh, scratching the back of his hand. And Hyunbin would always say it's alright, rapping his fingers on the top of the table to ease the urge to grab the elder's hand. Even if he wanted to tell the world about them, it was always an unspoken rule between them.

Hyunbin don't want to push that line, because no matter how many dates they went on so far, Hyunbin wanted to respect his space. 

Besides, finally having Minhyun's full attention was everything he could ask for at the moment.

* * *

For someone seemingly so impatient with his numerous calls and purposeful little nudges of feet under the table, Hyunbin was immensely patient and tolerant. The singer might not have graduated from school with amazing grades, but he was observant enough to notice that it's the third, fifth, tenth, cafe they met up with that served different sorts of tea. Even with Hyunbin's numerous 'I found a new cool place, let's go, hyung!' texts, each arrival was accompanied with him downing a potful of tea as Hyunbin didn't even touch his cup. Hyunbin was someone who liked his coffee and chocolate and occasionally lemonades. He's someone who seeks a darker flavor with more depth, a stark contrast to his preference for lighter things such as tea in it's original state. 

Even in terms of sweetness, the raven opted for the fruity taste of berries and citrus, while the model aimed for the savory richness of chocolate and sugared candies.

It reminded the elder of the contrast between them. Hyunbin with his bright eyes of a child hyper on candy, with the mature vibe in statue yet softness of his personality. Hyunbin was sweet, sweet in the exact way one would have used to describe a person, affectionate but not overbearing, understanding despite his occasional moments. And behind those chocolate orbs, was a depth he could get lost in, or of burning passion that scalded his cheeks.

He himself, however, was dull and boring in comparison. Someone who appreciated a scheduled, routine and organized life. He liked the quietness of a quaint cafe and the comfort of simplicity. Sometimes, when their eyes met as he raised his head from the heavy words, Minhyun would find himself wondering time and time again, just what about himself that attracted Hyunbin. It's not to say the raven had no confidence in himself, because confidence was key to being a singer, to being someone who has to showcase themselves to the scrutiny of society. But he was quiet and passive and a lost child in love, someone inexperienced and almost awkward in expressive his true feelings. 

Especially when Hyunbin leaned his whole body forwards on the small table, long limbs coming close to his cup of tea and his own empty mug of hot chocolate, long lidded eyes blinkly lazily at him. Even with half his face covered, Minhyun could imagine the drawl of his smile developing, enough to make him shift in his seat from being flustered at the undivided attention. 

Sometimes he would look up to find the long lashes fluttering close, the model taking his much needed nap after the weariness of his work settled in no thanks to the oddity of his working hours. Times like these he would put down his book just to lean over, fingers threading through soft locks of hair so gently it felt like _he_ was dreaming. He would push down the urge to drop a kiss onto the crown of his brightly dyed hair, only ever allowing his hands to still for an added second before pulling away, hiding his satisfied smile behind the thick cover of his book.

It still felt like a dream, sitting here at a cafe with a loved one, out in the open as a singer yet knowing that they would never be in the open fully.

It felt like a dream, because he never thought such was even possible. That finding love that make his heart thump with every second he thought of the younger was a possibility.

All those years, Minhyun had kept quiet about his orientation. It was a realization for a while, with him stumbling over his own feet as he struggled to understand his mind and affections and preferences in a conventional society. His fear, projected by the horrors he's heard all too much, made him kept to his own. Minhyun would masked the thoughts behind a smile, keeping his polite distance with males and females alike. 

All that, lead to him never thinking too far ahead into the future. He turned his focus elsewhere, but it became clear to him that he was only ever attracted to men.

( It took longer to realize that there's nothing wrong with it either, but it took Hyunbin to fully let that thought sink in, that he too was capable of falling in love and be loved by the same person. )

 _"Hyunbinnie."_  
"Hyunbin-ah?"  
"Hyunbin?"  
"Wake up."

His voice was soft, almost blending into the surroundings as the coffee machine hummed. The sun was on it's way down, orange rays splayed through the windows, not that it affected the younger's snoozing. Minhyun looked around the empty cafe, the staff behind the counter nodding away as she sat almost hidden from view. No one else was with them, a rare occurrence he would never imagine a cafe to be until Hyunbin brought him there.

Minhyun hesitated, but he slowly reached over, fingers clasping over the slightly curled fist, thumb rubbing the back of the model's soft skin. It was the most he's done with Hyunbin in public, especially after their mutual alignment on the status of their relationship.

Lovers. They were lovers. Even when holding his hand like this, Minhyun couldn't help but wonder if one day, it would all just become a mirage?

But Hyunbin's hand was warm, always was. 

The singer pushed his seat back, mimicking the position as he rest one folded arm on the table, chin on the back of his free hand. The other hand hadn't let go just yet, a small moment of luxury he allowed himself as he calmed his own fears. The rustle of the leaves were like the sounds of washing waves, soothing, tempting him to do even more, but Minhyun didn't move. 

He watched the sleeping boy for a few more minutes, this way, watching him the way he was watched when reading a book. He watched the subtle movement of his lashes and brows, the even rise and fall of his hunched shoulders. The model might be taller than him by two inches, but he folded his tall physique just as easily. 

At 4pm in the cafe at the corner, resting his hand on top of the younger's, it was a moment of intimacy that he never knew he craved till then. Lips curling up as a thought came to mind, he lifted his hand just slightly, letting only the tip graze past Hyunbin's skin as he traced each letter carefully.

> _ㅈ ㅗ ㅎ ㅇ ㅏ ㅎ ㅏㅣ_

_"...hyung..?"_

Minhyun sat up, hand retracting as the sound of dragging chair screeched across the wooden floor. The younger scratched the back of his head, full lips pouting slightly, all swollen from the napping as with the rawness of his voice, he stretched his hands. 

_"What were you doing?"_

The singer blinked, shaking his head slowly, determined not to say anything.

_"...were you trying to tickle me?'_

That earned Hyunbin a quick laugh, the elder shaking his head before covering his mouth.

"Maybe. You wouldn't wake up, so...I thought I'd go for dinner alone."

The curl of his lips hinted of a tease, enough to draw the same amusement onto the other's features.

_"You're mean, hyung."_

He said, and Minhyun could feel the close proximity of the younger's legs on either side of his chair, stretching over, shoes aligned and knees bumping. He bumped back.

"Let's go."

Sounds of chair dragging echoed in the cafe yet again, followed by shuffling feet and quiet laughter. The staff woke up briefly, jumping to her feet to wave them both goodbye, before slipping back to her break from work. Minhyun led the way this time, and Hyunbin followed suit just the same, long strides at a slower pace right beside his lover. He hadn't asked what the dinner place was, but Minhyun knew just where to go. 

_"After you."_

After all, if the afternoon was spent at his favourite spot, then the night would be Hyunbin's.

That much, he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! work has been so busy that i barely have a lot of time for writing, really. but today i felt like completing this and so i came here. it's a short update, but i liked the length of this so far. hope you guys would enjoy it! also the korean letters that minhyun wrote spells out 좋아해 which means 'i like you' in korean. 
> 
> meanwhile, i do have other pending minhyunbin works to do, including 'color my world' and 'as you so desire, my highness', as well as my twitter au. i haven't forgotten them, no worries! an update about me, i've been so swamped at work, that i basically work 9.5 hours a day (not including lunch break), and i work on weekends. however it is a new job, and i hope to start writing again soon. i missed minhyunbin too much ; o ;
> 
> as always, find me on twitter at [mhb_sng](https://twitter.com/mhb_sng), my cc is linked [there](https://curiouscat.me/mhb_sng) as well. if you would like to support my work with a small donation, here's my [kofi link](https://ko-fi.com/sonagi). thank you and please do leave any comments you have~ ♡sng


End file.
